Monster's Ink
by holmesless-assbutt-timelord
Summary: Destiel oneshot in which Castiel has fallen from heaven and is forced to get an anti-possession tattoo.


After Castiel just about killed both the Winchester boys while possessed by a particularly strong demon, Dean decided it couldn't wait anymore. Cas had to get an anti-possession tattoo and he had to get it now. Usually Dean wouldn't have sprung for a real, trained tattooing professional. Hell, he'd gotten his done in the back of a Laundromat. But since Castiel had fallen from heaven, he was particularly vulnerable. Dean didn't want to put Cas through an unnecessary amount of pain because some novice jackass didn't know how to properly tattoo.

So here they were, the day after the possession, in Monster's Ink Tattoo Shoppe. Castiel was sitting in the chair, trying not to let the panic show on his face. He wasn't very fond of needles. Butterflies were rioting in his stomach, making him feel uneasy. He shifted in the chair uncomfortably while the artist, Todd, sterilized his tools.

"So, Castiel, is this your first tattoo?" Todd asked, smiling kindly. Cas swallowed nervously and gave a slight nod. "A bit anxious, yeah? But you don't have to worry. I'm real good at what I do, I promise."

Once Cas took off his shirt, Todd pressed the tattoo stencil onto the skin just below his collar bone, transferring the design from the paper to the skin. Todd held up a mirror so he could see.

"What do you think? Do you like where it is, or would you like it a little lower?" Todd questioned. Cas looked to Dean, silently asking for his opinion.

"It looks good," Dean commented. "I like it there." Castiel nodded his head, signaling his approval.

"Alright, let's get started then! I'm gonna ask you to relax, okay? Just take deep breaths and relax. It really isn't that bad," Todd soothed.

"I'll be fine," Castiel protested gruffly. His face was determined. "I can handle a little pain."

As soon as Todd fired up his tattoo gun, though, Castiel didn't look so brave. The gun's loud vibrating was obnoxious and threatening. The needle looked much more frightening once it began to oscillate. Castiel sucked in a huge breath before Todd dipped the needle in the ink and started in. The second the gun touched his skin, Castiel recoiled with a gasp.

"Hey, it's alright! Just calm down. Dean, why don't you hold his hand? It'll help him keep still," Todd suggested. Dean's face flushed red.

"Well, I… I mean, he doesn't…" Dean sputtered.

"Come on man, it's cool, I'm not judging. Just help him calm down."

Not willing to protest and perpetuate this torture, Dean took a seat next to Castiel and awkwardly took his hand. Castiel squeezed tightly, relieved to have something to hold on to. Once the two seemed situated, Todd started in again.

This time, Cas didn't recoil. His grip on Dean's hand tightened, however, and his breaths became shallow and quick. A cold sweat broke out over his skin, and Dean could tell he was trying not to panic. He started rubbing soothing circles on the back of Castiel's hand with his thumb.

"You're fine, Cas. You're fine. It doesn't even hurt that bad. You're okay," Dean whispered. Castiel's eyes were slammed shut in an effort not to hyperventilate, but he gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze to let him know he heard him.

"I'm getting close to the bone, so the next bit is going to hurt a little more," Todd warned. "Take deep breaths."

Castiel gripped Dean's hand ever tighter and choked on a cry when Todd struck bone. Dean winced at Castiel's pain, wishing he could take his place. Without thinking, he ran the fingers of his free hand through Castiel's hair, trying to relax him. It seemed to work, as Castiel's hold loosened a bit.

"See, Cas? It's not that bad. I'm right here, okay? You're fine," Dean murmured calmly.

Dean continued to whisper soothing words to Cas until Todd was through. The entire time, Cas refused to let go of his hand, but overall it went well. Castiel didn't faint or throw up, and Dean called that a success. The tattoo turned out perfectly, and as Cas stood admiring it in the mirror, Todd turned to look at Dean.

"He's not one for needles, is he?"

"No, I guess not," Dean replied, his eyes on Castiel.

"He's lucky that you were here, then. How long have you two been together?" Todd asked, honestly curious.

"What? N-No, no, I don't think you understand—" Dean stammered, flustered.

"We've been together for about five years," Castiel said, clearly not understanding the context. He was pulling on his shirt as he came to stand by Dean. "Though I suppose you could say I've known him for his whole life."

Rather than argue and try and clear up the situation, Dean just allowed Todd to draw his own conclusions. What did he care if some hippy tattoo artist from bum-fuck no where thought that he was gay? He did have a discussion with Cas afterwards, though, to explain to him how he couldn't just say things like that. Castiel's reply was that "they shared a profound bond and it didn't matter if others misinterpreted it." Obviously Castiel's "people skills" were still "rusty."


End file.
